


second parts

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [9]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Gunshot Wounds, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 126 “I’m a lucky girl. I’ll admit that.”
Relationships: Andy | Andromache/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Femslash February





	second parts

“I’m a lucky girl. I’ll admit that.” Quynh paced across the room. “I could’ve wasted away, but I held on just long enough. Back to the world. To _you_.”

Andy pressed against her shoulder wound -messy, but non-lethal. “This isn’t happening.”

“If you think I’m a ghost sent to torment you, you’re not far-off,” Quynh spoke quietly, sitting down next to her. Her movements weren’t as graceful as Andy remembered; she saw a new stillness in her. Her chest rose with too many seconds counted between breaths. 

Quynh put her hand over Andy’s blood-stained fingers. “Don’t worry. I’m very real.”

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list](https://laufire.tumblr.com/post/641310737297489920/drabble-challenge-1-150) of prompts. I still take requests, if anyone's interested ^^


End file.
